2005 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2005.'' 2005 January * 1 January - Robert Fortier dies. * 14 January - airs. * 19 January - Cal Bolder dies. * 21 January - airs. : - Steve Susskind dies. * 26 January - Star Trek: Enterprise is sold into syndication and will air in 90% of US markets starting in the fall of 2005. * 28 January - airs. *''Star Trek Communicator'' #154 is published. February * 3 February - airs and Paramount Pictures announces that Star Trek: Enterprise has been canceled by UPN. * 11 February - airs. * 18 February - airs. * 25 February - airs. March * 13 March - Jason Evers dies. * 15 March - Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. * 29 March - Pocket Errand of Fury Seeds of Rage is published. * Pocket [[Star Trek: IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]] Enemy Territory is published. April * 8 April - Nevio Zeccara dies. * 20 April - Gerald B. Moss dies. May * 1 May - Jerry Zimmer dies. * 3 May - ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete First Season Region 1 DVD is released. * 6 May - airs. * 13 May - airs. It is followed by the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, airs. The episode is a crossover featuring Star Trek: The Next Generation stars Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker and Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi, using the holodeck to look back at the final mission of the Enterprise. * 17 May - Frank Gorshin dies. * Pocket DS9 Hollow Men is published. * Pocket SCE Breakdowns is published. June * 6 June - ''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. * 7 June - ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) Region 2 DVD is released. * 8 June - Ed Bishop dies. * 14 June - Pocket Star Trek Tales from the Captain's Table is published. * 20 June - Billy Parrish dies. * 25 June - Michael Cuneo and John Fiedler die. * Pocket Star Trek Articles of the Federation is published. * Pocket VOY String Theory Cohesion is published. July * 2 July - Norm Prescott dies. * 20 July - James Doohan dies. * 22 July - George D. Wallace dies. * 26 July - ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Second Season Region 1 DVD is released. * Pocket Trek Strange New Worlds 8 is released. August * 1 August - Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) Region 2 DVD is released. * 2 August - is shown on Sky One in the UK and Ireland. : - Loulie Jean Norman dies. * 11 August - Jack Hinkle dies. * 15 August - Herta Ware dies. * 23 August - Brock Peters dies. * 24 August - Herbert J. Wright dies. September * 14 September - Robert Wise dies. * 17 September - Enterprise began its syndicated run with the episode . * 24 September - Denver Mattson dies. * 27 September - ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Third Season Region 1 DVD is released. * Pocket TNG Death in Winter is published. October * 2 October - Hamilton Camp dies. * 4 October - ''Star Trek Nemesis'' (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. : - Richard J. Zobel, Jr. dies. * 7 October - Charles Rocket dies. * 25 October - Pocket VOY String Theory Fusion is published. November * 1 November - ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Fourth Season Region 1 DVD is released. : - Michael Piller dies. * 9 November - C. Marie Davis dies. * 11 November - Keith Andes dies. * 28 November - Marc Lawrence dies. * Pocket VOY Distant Shores is published. December * 26 December - Vincent Schiavelli dies. * 27 December - Pocket Titan Orion's Hounds is published. * 29 December - Teresa E. Victor dies. Unknown * Art Asylum releases toy collectibles in the following series: Star Trek (TOS), Wave 3; Star Trek: Trek Tech, Wave 2.5; Enterprise "In A Mirror Darkly"; Deep Space Nine "Trials and Tribble-ations"; The Next Generation, Wave 1. * Hallmark releases its annual Star Trek Christmas ornament, this time the . * Johnny Lightning releases toy collectibles in a "battle-damaged" series of Trek spaceships. * AMT/Ertl is purchased by the owners of Polar Lights models, several of their classic Trek collectible models are slated for re-release. * Games: ** Worlds (Decipher) ** Mirror Universe (Decipher) * Star Trek: Voyager premieres on five in the UK. cs:2005 (produkce) fr:2005 productions it:Produzioni del 2005 nl:2005 producties